


Super Weenie Hut Spine

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Why Did I Write This?, just straight up goofiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: The Spine gets a strange call about meeting a stranger at an equally strange place





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's this bizarre yet hilarious trend going on in the SPG fandom, I might as well write a short fic about it   
> Enjoy!

"What a terribly tacky place," The Spine muttered as he gazed up at the building. The building was lit up like a christmas tree, making it stand out like a sore thumb.

Was this even the right address? The Spine looked down at the piece of paper with the address. He glanced around and saw that the street name matched the street on the paper. The Spine sighed as he put the piece of paper in his pocket. Sir Weenie had been very determined in their message about meeting at this place.

"Here we go," The Spine said as entered the building.

It was even brighter indoors, making him wince slightly at the sudden change in light. Once his vision cleared, he got a good look around. It looked like some kind of bar. Many table were set up, but no one else was there. The Spine noticed some kind of robot working the bar. It was busy making milkshakes. Maybe it could help him.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where Sir Weenie is?" The Spine asked as he went and sat on a stool. The robot turned and stared at him with lifeless eyes. It was shaped more like a sausage than a regular robot. The only articles of clothing on it were a tie and a small sailor hat.

"I AM SIR WEENIE. WOULD YOU LIKE A WEENIE, WEENIE?" It asked in a loud, monotonous voice. The Spine couldn't help but pause at the strange being. There was no way this was Sir Weenie. The person he talked to on the phone didn't sound like this. There was the possibility of a voice changer, but nothing was certain yet.

"Ah, no thanks, Sir Weenie. Why did you call me here?" The Spine asked.

"YOU WILL BE MY WEENIE MASCOT. YOU ARE A WEENIE SO YOU WILL BE THE NEW FACE OF SUPER WEENIE HUT JR.," Sir Weenie announced while holding out a sailor hat and tie to him.

The Spine couldn't help but laugh at this. This was some setup. It was just too ridiculous to believe.

"Yeah, no. I already have a job. You can get someone else," The Spine chuckled as he got up to leave. Once he was at the door, it suddenly slammed shut, the lights going dim in the process.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE WHAT'S INSIDE!" Sir Weenie said, his eyes glowing red as he approached him.

 

"Is this really where he is?" Zero asked as he gazed up at the bright building.

"It's where his-his-his signal is leading to. Kinda strange. I would have never guessed Th' Spine would c-c-come to a place like this," Rabbit giggled. She couldn't imagine her brother hanging out at a place like this. He would have cringed at the thought of ever being near this kind of building. 

"Let's just hope he's okay," Zero said while going toward the entrance.

The moment they walked in, they were immediately greeted by their brother who smiled at them in a creepy manner.

"WELCOME TO SUPER WEENIE HUT JR. WOULD YOU TWO LIKE A WEENIE, WEENIES?" He asked in a loud monotonous voice.


End file.
